


Второй стрелок

by Send_a_raven



Series: Второй стрелок [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Post-Thor: The Dark World
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Send_a_raven/pseuds/Send_a_raven
Summary: АУ, в котором Зимнего Солдата находит не Стив Роджерс, не Ник Фьюри, не Наташа и даже не Старк, а Локи, которому стало скучно сидеть на троне Асгарда.





	1. Chapter 1

_\- Расскажи мне еще раз, как мы здесь оказались?_   
_\- Чтобы понять такие сложные вещи, людям обычно нужны бумага, ручка, а лучше проектор и презентация на двадцать слайдов._   
_\- Ты бы уложился в двадцать?_   
_\- Ты бы заснул на двадцать первом, идиот._

*  
Скучно стало через месяц.  
Локи провел кучу времени, болтаясь по хранилищу и библиотеке - там, куда раньше нельзя было попасть так, чтобы Один об этом не знал. Теперь было можно.  
Ходил мимо Тессеракта по два раза за день. Какие-то смутные планы роились в голове, но так и не оформились во что-то конкретное, не прорвавшись сквозь апатию.  
Вот многое предвидел, расчищая путь к трону, но не того, что станет скучно.

Совершенно идиотски получилось с Тором. Локи договорился сам с собой, что ушел бы, если бы Тор все же решился сменить Одина - но Тор поумнел настолько, что не решился. Вот это было неожиданно. Неловкое и непривычное чувство: ты больше не являешься единственным представителем разумных видов живых существ в комнате.

А еще через две недели стало понятно, что так вообще не может продолжаться, потому что владыка Асгарда должен находиться в Асгарде все время. Часть этой проблемы можно было снять, оставив вместо себя проекцию, но это было несерьезно. Можно было и наоборот - ходить гулять, оставаясь в Асгарде. Этим Локи и занимался.  
В Мидгарде было интереснее всего - можно было смотреть, как ЩИТ разгребает последствия Схождения миров, как Тор ссорится с Джейн, как Старк все глубже вязнет в своих страхах и проблемах, как Капитан Америка все не может найти себе место в жизни.

Капитан бесил как-то особенно. Остальные были куда понятнее - переломанные игрушки. Старк в состоянии разрушить мир, пытаясь его спасти; Романова делает вид, что родилась в 1984 году; про Беннера и говорить нечего, а Бартона Локи сломал сам.  
А вот Капитан - это было нечто особенное. Как-то Локи увидел Капитана в больнице с детьми. Полдня ходил вокруг него, пытаясь убедиться, что он не плоский и не вырезан из картона, что он вообще дышит и живой. Дышит - да, не вырезан из картона - да, живой - не уверен. Не смог вынести этого идиотского фарса с детьми и ушел.  
У настоящего человека должны быть недостатки, даже у богов они есть, ты, пластиковое чучело. Дети в больнице. Кому они вообще нужны, эти мелкие нежизнеспособные?  
Вдруг вспомнилось, как орал Один - ты должен был умереть, ты был слишком мелким для них!  
Ладно, может, кому-то и нужны. Эти хотя бы местные, а не из ледяных великанов, может, что и получится у них.  
Но за Капитаном Локи ходить перестал. По крайней мере, в больницу.

*  
_\- Нет, я не хочу с ним встретиться. Ты вот хочешь встретиться с Тором? А меня почему спрашиваешь? Господь всемогущий, ну у тебя и лицо стало. Подожди, когда я разговариваю с тобой и говорю “Господь”, может показаться, что я обращаюсь к тебе. Это не так. Короче, нет, я не хочу с ним встретиться._  
 _\- Может, ты хотя бы заткнуться хочешь?_  
*

В следующий раз он долго не мог найти Капитана. Сначала казалось, что он в Вашингтоне, потом где-то в море. Потом нашелся - все же в городе, в Трискелионе, пытался поругаться с Фьюри. Что-то они не поделили в своих играх во власть, не очень интересное.  
Интересное началось потом. Капитан ушел, Локи остался сидеть в кресле в офисе Фьюри. Тот закрыл офис и попытался прочитать файлы на какой-то флешке.  
У него не получилось.  
Фьюри еще не знал, что это означает. А вот Локи потребовалось полчаса, чтобы связать воедино Александра Пирса, Тессеракт в хранилище Одина, Красного черепа, которого он видел еще семьдесят лет назад, нынешние проблемы Фьюри - и понять, что тому осталось жить несколько часов.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что этого не видел? У тебя одна работа, черт тебя возьми, и ты пропустил нацистскую организацию прямо в своем здании? Они ведь даже не платят тебе за аренду. А что насчет Капитана или Старка, они тоже пропустили? Ты нанял Старка как Мстителя, как тупую физическую силу, и забыл при этом, что у него есть мозги? Здесь вообще у кого-нибудь есть мозги?  
Ник Фьюри не мог его слышать - никто не слышит и не видит проекцию, зато проекция все видит и слышит сама.  
\- Я пойду покопаюсь во всем этом. Главное, ничего не испортить, чтобы тебя и правда пристрелили. Очень неловко будет, если случайно спасу тебе жизнь.

Локи действительно был уверен, что Фьюри осталось немного. Что-то такое угадывалось на периферии, за его спиной, серая тень.  
Он оказался прав. Сначала его пытались убить, пока он ехал на машине по городу. Разнесли и машину, и улицу, но Фьюри сбежал.  
Но было понятно, что они на этом не остановятся.  
Локи проследил за Фьюри до квартиры Капитана и уселся на крыше дома, слушал шум от людских мыслей вокруг. Пытался поймать, как его будут убивать дальше.  
Поймал и очень удивился, увидев Бартона - таким, каким тот был в Штутгарде. Потом сразу понял - нет, не Бартон, Бартона я отпустил, он жив, здоров и ненавидит меня. Это просто такой же пустой.  
Но это не мой пустой.  
Потом стало понятно, что он только кажется пустым. Пришлось идти искать.

Снайпер лежал на крыше напротив. Ждал, пока Фьюри сдвинется с места, или загорится свет. Он был настолько сосредоточен на прицеле винтовки, что не обернулся, когда проекция Локи стала видимой. Дернулся только, когда Локи наклонился и закрыл ему рукой глаза.  
Больше ничего не успел. Уснул.

*  
_\- Это иллюзия, не обольщайся._  
 _\- Иллюзия, что ты ебнутый? Или что я нормальный? или что у нас есть время? Только, блядь, не говори, что ты здесь - иллюзия. Прибью._  
 _\- Если бы я здесь был иллюзией, то ты бы не смог меня прибить. Отсюда вывод: иллюзия - твоя кажущаяся нормальность. Выводы тоже приходится делать за тебя, ты-то на них не способен._  
 _\- Тебе две тысячи лет, а мне еще ста не исполнилось. Могу позволить себе быть тупым._  
*

Локи смотрел на него задумчиво, не совсем понимая, зачем он это сделал. И Фьюри теперь останется в живых, по крайней мере, до завтра. Глупо.  
Внизу проехал мотоцикл, выдернув из мыслей наружу. Надо уходить, и этого тоже взять с собой. Куда бы его деть…  
Потом вспомнил. В Нью-Йорке оставалась квартира, которую он использовал как склад, организовывая нашествие читаури. Довольно близко к башне Старка. Смешно. Надо как-то переместить туда этого придурка. На самолет не погрузишь, на машине четыре часа езды, и кто ее поведет, собственно? Проекция?  
Тьфу ты черт. Если хочешь, чтобы что-то было сделано, делай это сам.  
Он оставил снайпера на крыше, проекция погасла, и Локи пошел собираться. Ради этого, наверное, можно и уйти из Асгарда на день. Не рухнет же он?

Добравшись до Мидгарда и оказавшись в Вашингтоне снова, он угнал первую попавшуюся машину и поехал обратно к крыше. Оказался там через два часа.  
Асгард не рухнул. А вот снайпера на месте больше не было.  
Вот так и пытайся помочь человеку.  
Ну, честно говоря, я еще не решил, хотел ли помочь. Может, просто украсть его и оставить себе. Это же замороженный солдат с промытыми мозгами, прямо по мне игрушка.  
Он не мог далеко уйти, не из этого сна. Его разве что могли на руки поднять и унести, но здесь никого не было.

Снайпер нашелся всего двумя этажами ниже. Толком не проснувшись, пытался уйти и пополз по лестнице вниз. Вместе с винтовкой, обдирая руки и колени.  
Локи, смотря на него сверху вниз через пролет, как-то отстраненно подумал, что игрушка из такого будет не очень.  
Пошел следом.  
Снайпер услышал его, попытался развернуться и выбросил нож. Сказать, что это удивило - ничего не сказать. Не попал, конечно, но за первым полетел второй.  
\- Да из чего ты сделан-то, мать твою, ты должен спать, а не пытаться меня убить!  
Следующий нож он поймал почти в руке снайпера, а второй рукой снова попытался закрыть ему глаза, чтобы усыпить. Но он дернулся назад и поехал вниз по лестнице.  
Сейчас шею сломает, подумалось почему-то. Локи поймал его за руку - и чуть не отпустил сразу снова.  
Рука была неживой.

*  
_\- Расскажи мне, как ты научился угонять машины. Нихрена не могу представить, чтобы такому можно было научиться в Асгарде._  
 _\- Этому не надо учиться, она просто открывается, и все._  
 _\- В каком смысле - просто открывается? Магия?_  
 _\- Наверное._  
 _\- Наверное? Ты крадешь чужое и даже не знаешь, как ты это делаешь? Чертов пижон, что с тобой не так вообще?_  
*

Он не орал, не ругался, не пытался выяснить, что происходит. Он вообще молчал. Ехал со скрученными Локи руками на заднем сиденье и молчал.  
Так что неудивительно, что Локи взбесился первым. Еще до Филадельфии.  
\- У тебя нет вопросов?  
Молчит.  
\- Знаешь, кто я? Куда мы едем?  
Молчит. Смотрит.  
\- Кто поручил тебе убить Фьюри?  
Еще волосы эти. Стрелять не мешали, интересно?  
\- Кто ты такой?  
\- Солдат.  
Это первое слово, которое он произносит. Слово даже не на английском языке, а на русском. Голос хриплый. Он вообще английский-то знает?  
\- Ладно, все, хватит с меня. Я не выдерживаю не понимать, что происходит, дольше двух часов. Полтора уже прошло.  
Локи резко затормозил машину прямо на обочине и вышел из нее, хлопнув дверью.  
\- Вылезай.  
“Солдат” послушался почему-то и вылез. Локи бы вытащил его силой, если бы понадобилось, но лучше было так. В награду за послушание аккуратно взял его за плечи, прислонил к машине и наклонился ближе.  
Какие же дурные у него глаза. Расширенные зрачки. Пустота. Мертвый? Но кто бы в Мидгарде сумел поднять мертвого?  
Нет, не мертвый. Боится. Живой.  
А раз живой, можно залезть ему в голову и узнать наконец, кто он.  
Они.  
Двое. Их там было двое, и они друг о друге не знали.

*  
_\- После того, как ты заставил меня все вспомнить, мне кажется, что это все сделал я._  
 _\- А ты как думал? Не ты? Тебя заставили?_  
 _\- Ну, вообще-то так я и думал. Но это, конечно, вранье. Даже если заставили - все равно я. И даже если я бы сам так не делал - все равно я. Мои руки. По крайней мере, правая точно моя._  
 _\- И что теперь, тебя совесть мучает?_  
 _\- Нет. Почему-то нет. Мне не все равно, но и чувства вины тоже нет. Ничего уже не исправить ведь._  
 _\- Ну да. Разве что отомстить._  
*

Когда Локи затолкал его обратно в машину, ему хотелось только выкинуть ее вместе с пассажиром в ближайшую канаву, и никогда, никогда больше о них не вспоминать.  
Базовые вещи, известные не то что асу, а любому нормальному разумному существу: в одном теле - одна душа.  
Хочешь наказать душу - разорви ее надвое, посели в двух телах. Пусть плачут друг о друге, пытаясь быть вместе.  
Какие вообще причины могут быть, чтобы поселить две души в одном теле? Это звучит как перерасход душ, нет?  
Они друг друга прибьют? Съедят? Это вообще возможно?  
Локи так и стоял снаружи, повернувшись спиной к машине.  
Ладно. Прекратить истерику. Я узнал что-то, чего не знал раньше. Теперь можно сделать что-то, чего не делал раньше.  
Я не буду играть. То есть, буду, конечно. Но не с ним, а с теми, кто это сделал. Посмотрим, что останется от них, если их тоже стереть.  
Какой, к черту, Солдат. Я не буду его так называть.  
Пусть будет стрелком. У меня уже был один, но его я сломал. А этого, пожалуй, ломать уже некуда. Можно и починить.

Он открыл дверцу и сел с ним рядом, оборачивая длинные руки вокруг стрелка. Тот напрягся мгновенно, но за ножом не полез - хотя мог бы, даже со связанными руками. Локи зашептал ему на ухо.  
\- Слушай меня. Ты не помнишь себя самого, твою память стирают раз за разом, а ты раз за разом пытаешься сбежать. Я нашел тебя, и я тебе помогу. Ты можешь мне не верить, но поверь себе. На изнанке твоего жилета записано все то же самое, ты сам это написал, просто не помнишь. Сейчас я тебя развяжу, ты сможешь в этом убедиться. А потом я тебя вылечу, если ты не будешь пытаться меня убить. Мы договорились?  
Стрелок кивнул, цепь на его руках превратилась в воздух, и он полез пальцами под жилет, ища вырезанные точки и тире. Нашел. Локи почти увидел, как растет уровень доверия в машине.  
От нуля до одного процента, пожалуй. Хотя, может быть, и до двух.  
Стрелок чуть расслабился в его руках, и Локи решил, что этого хватит. Одной рукой перехватывая его поперек груди, второй прижал голову стрелка покрепче к своему плечу - и упал внутрь. Слышал еще где-то снаружи, как он дышит, как колотится сердце сквозь кевлар, как трясутся руки - но внутри было темно и тихо, и холодно.  
Пока Локи не начал открывать двери, одну за другой.

*  
_\- Мне иногда кажется, что у тебя есть совесть. А потом выясняется, что это очередное наебалово. Или, может, чувство вины? Сожаления?_  
 _\- Иногда я жалею, что вернул тебе способность строить связные предложения. Зачем, собственно, я старался, если ты этим не пользуешься?_  
*

Вот что всегда было интересно, так это смотреть на людей и богов не как на людей и богов, а как на животных. В основном они делились на кошек и собак.  
Например, Тор похож на идиотского щенка ретривера - со своей неуемной энергией и этими дурацкими волосами. Когда брат особенно бесил, можно было представить щенка на его месте. Щенок прыгал, лаял и просился гулять. Сразу становилось ясно, что ни черта толкового из него не выйдет: бери его и иди на улицу, пока он не начал метить мебель.  
Сиф явно нравилось думать о себе, как о кошке, но она тоже была собакой. Преданной до последнего и готовой лаять на любого, кому не нравился ее хозяин. Смешно.  
А вот Барнс точно принадлежал к семейству кошачьих, несмотря на то, что из него столько лет пытались сделать дрессированную собаку. Кусай. Беги. Сидеть. Лежать.  
Хотелось посмотреть,что останется от дрессировщиков, когда эта неудавшаяся собака придет за ними.  
Он ведь даже глотки перегрызать не будет. Кошки так не делают. Просто убьет и оставит валяться.  
Ну и грязно же это будет.

Стрелок спал и спал на заднем сиденье, и Локи думал, что это надолго. Нужно было привести в порядок воспоминания, конечно, это займет время. Мозг сам это сделает во сне, и ему лучше не мешать.  
Поэтому он ехал и ехал по девяносто пятой, не останавливаясь больше. Стрелок только дернулся во сне, когда они проезжали Нью-Арк. Самолеты.  
Квартира на Манхэттене. Как-то Локи на глаза попалось название района, ему было очень смешно - жалко, некому рассказать. Адская кухня, надо же. Что здесь было раньше, что так назвали?.. Впрочем, подходяще.  
Стрелка пришлось тащить наверх на себе - второй раз за день. В квартире было пыльно, в большой комнате стояли деревянные ящики, оставшиеся еще со времен читаури. Очень удачно, что дом остался цел во время нашествия - могли бы рвануть, и тогда никакой квартиры бы уже не было. Локи почувствовал себя как-то очень глупо - царь Асгарда, а стоишь посреди квартиры в Адской кухне. На полу пыль, повсюду пыль, в ящиках бомбы, а на полу валяется самый страшный убийца столетия. Надо бы хоть на диван положить. И хочется от всего этого уйти - но только не обратно в Асгард. Просто уйти из квартиры, спуститься вниз и дойти до забегаловки с тайской лапшой.  
Блядство какое-то.  
Кофе бы еще.

Лапша никуда не делась - это было потрясающе. Вообще не было смысла спускать на этот город читаури, его ничто не сломает. Но это теперь понятно, а тогда хотелось каких-то масштабных действий и разрушений.  
Теперь, наверное, можно спустить на этот город стрелка. Хотя стрелок его любит, даже странно.  
Поднявшись обратно в квартиру, он открыл дверь и обнаружил сразу несколько вещей: надо было усыпить стрелка самому; надо было привязать его к дивану; надо было хотя бы проверить, сколько на нем оружия.  
\- Это я вернул тебе память. Ты пытаешься вместо спасибо меня зарезать?  
\- Ты при этом забыл объяснить, кто ты такой, сукин ты сын!  
Локи выдохнул, вдохнул, собрался орать… и засмеялся.  
Почему-то отпустило сразу все.  
Асгард, смерть Фригги, Тор, Один где-то в Мидгарде в приюте престарелых, совесть, чувство вины, страх, ответственность, вопросы без ответов, поиск камней бесконечности, Тессеракт, Сиф, все, все, все. Он сполз по стенке на пол - прямо там, где стоял. Сидел и смеялся. Стрелок убрал нож и смотрел с интересом.  
\- Ты знаешь, у меня в голове два набора воспоминаний, они пока не разложились по полочкам, и мне плохо - пиздец. Я вообще не очень знаю, кто я. Но вот смотрю на тебя, и сразу легче. Ты явно более ебнутый.  
\- Рад, что хоть этим тебе помог. Раз уж твои воспоминания тебе не кажутся причиной сказать спасибо.  
\- Спасибо. Теперь ты, может, скажешь, как тебя зовут?  
\- Локи.  
\- В смысле, Локи? Как в скандинавском эпосе - Локи?  
\- Ты еще и эпос читал, умник? Да, как в эпосе. Угадай, почему.  
\- Без понятия, и мне насрать. Меня зовут Джеймс.  
\- А мне казалось, Баки.  
\- Это для друзей. А ты еще не объяснил мне про эпос.  
\- Тебе же насрать.  
\- Надо же чем-то заняться, пока с ума не сошел.  
\- Не уверен, что рассказ про эпос поможет.

*  
_\- Ладно, не делай такое лицо._  
 _\- Какое?_  
 _\- “Иногда я вспоминаю, что бог, а вы все тараканы”._  
 _\- Ты уже тянешь на что-то более серьезное, поздравляю. Может, на щенка._  
 _\- Тебе в детстве хотелось щенка?_  
 _\- Ага, и он у меня есть. Можешь о нем прочитать в Старшей Эдде. Когда научишься читать, конечно._  
*

\- То есть, ты бог.  
\- В каком-то смысле.  
\- В каком таком смысле?  
\- В таком, что твой любимый в детстве скандинавский эпос списан с нас и наших деяний. И там мы названы богами.  
\- А на самом деле вы кто?  
\- Асгардцы. Мы отличаемся от вас. Нас сложнее убить, мы сильнее, очень долго живем. Некоторые владеют магией.  
\- Например, как ты?  
\- Я - лучше всех.  
\- О, я не сомневаюсь.  
Почему-то с ним оказалось легко.  
Локи приходил к нему раз в пару дней - иногда сам, иногда посылая проекцию, и это неизменно было лучше, чем весь Асгард, вместе взятый. У Джеймса были вопросы, у Локи - ответы.  
С ним было легче, чем вообще с кем-либо. Чем с дружиной Тора, чем с самим Тором, чем с любыми другими смертными. Он не боялся. Он даже не был особенно удивлен. Сначала казалось, что это потому, что ему просто не хватает времени удивляться на что-то, кроме собственных воспоминаний. Потом, когда проблемы с воспоминаниями сошли на нет, стало казаться, что ему просто все равно, но быстро стало понятно, что и это не так - ему было интересно.  
Он просто не считал нужным бояться.  
Потом он узнал о нападении на Нью-Йорк. Дурацкий был момент - Локи принес лапшу, открывал дверь квартиры и услышал звуки видео, на котором Мстители защищают город. Не осознав до конца, выкрикнул:  
\- Лапша!  
\- Ты пытался разрушить город, а теперь приносишь мне лапшу?  
Джеймс стоял в дверях кухни и улыбался.  
\- О господи, ну и лицо. Я пошутил. Успокойся, мне плевать, пытался ты разрушить город или нет.  
Надо было отшутиться, наверное. Сделать вид, что это все неважно. Или сказать что-то вроде: жаль, что тебе плевать, я думал, ты можешь оценить масштаб. Вместо этого получилось только жалкое:  
\- Как тебе может быть плевать, это же твой город?  
\- Это же не я. А меня ты не разрушил, а сделал заново. Давай сюда лапшу.

*  
_\- Ты серьезно думал, что я буду на тебя злиться за Нью-Йорк?.._  
 _\- Ну, да. Думал. Все ваши Мстители до сих пор злятся._  
 _\- Я не они, мне наплевать._  
 _\- Но город-то твой!_  
 _\- Тебе стыдно, что ли? Чувство вины?_  
 _\- Заткнись._  
 _\- О. Окей. Понимаешь, здесь вот что важно. Я не твой старший брат, и я не Капитан Америка, чтобы делить мир на хорошее и плохое. Ты спас мне жизнь, и мне насрать, что еще и кому ты сделал. Мне всегда будет насрать._  
 _\- Даже если я попытаюсь убить Капитана Америка?_  
 _\- Серьезно, я тут прилагаю усилия, чтобы сделать тебе жизнь легче, а ты уже хочешь убить Стива, чтобы просто проверить меня на прочность?_  
 _\- Я просто спросил!_  
 _\- Пошел ты._  
*

Локи спустился с крыши следом за Джеймсом. Тот замер и обернулся:  
\- Слушай, все время забываю спросить. Что в ящиках?  
Ха.  
\- Ну, давай расскажу. Когда-то очень давно, когда мы с Тором в очередной раз выбрались в Мидгард, был такой случай - мы столкнулись с пожаром. В этом бы не было ничего необычного, но горел не дом и не дерево, а транспортное средство.  
\- Машина, что ли?  
\- Да. Заткнись. Сначала она взорвалась. Я такого никогда не видел. Отвратительный запах, очень громко, повсюду битое стекло и очень грязно.  
\- В других мирах не бывает взрывов?  
\- Бывают, конечно. И в Асгарде бывают. Просто они не так выглядят. Асгард не использует в качестве энергии ни бензин, ни газ, поэтому такой грязи никогда не получается.  
\- Тебе бензин не нравится, что ли?  
\- Ты заткнешься наконец? Спасибо. Я только потом узнал, что это называется бензин, и провел довольно много времени, изучая, как он взрывается и горит. А потом - как то же самое происходит с другими вашими веществами. Сначала мне не нравилось, а потом я втянулся. Очень разрушительно.  
\- Да, классно, мне тоже нравится. Это все к чему?  
\- Так ты же спросил про ящики.  
\- Еб твою мать. Есть базовые правила, и одно из них - не приноси сраную авиабомбу в квартиру, где живешь! Где ты взял это дерьмо?  
\- Почему это тебе можно иметь в квартире ящик с гранатами, а мне нельзя иметь ящик с авиабомбой?  
\- Давай объясню на пальцах. Видишь размер ящика с гранатами? Он маленький, блядь. Он как ящик с апельсинами. Теперь смотри на ящик с авиабомбой. Я, блядь, думал, что он у тебя вместо дивана, потому что он размером с ебаный диван.  
\- Ты пытаешься сопоставить размеры ящиков и размеры ущерба?  
\- Нет, сукин сын, я пытаюсь тебе объяснить, что тебе нужно взять разницу между размерами ящиков и умножить ее на сто, и тогда ты получишь разницу в ущербе! Я, блядь, спал в одной комнате с авиабомбой!  
Вот же истеричка.  
\- Перестань орать. Я умножил разницу в размерах на сто, получил ущерб, мне нравится результат. Я только не понимаю, почему в этом уравнении должна быть твоя истерика. Вот уж никогда бы не подумал, что тебе не случалось спать в одной комнате с боеприпасами.  
\- Я знал, что они там, а про авиабомбу не знал. Ладно. Хорошо. Мы просто заведем склад.  
\- Да выдохни ты уже.  
\- Ладно, ладно. Подожди. А где ты взял, там еще есть?  
\- Я уже три минуты жду, когда ты спросишь. И еще дольше я жду, когда ты спросишь, что тогда в других ящиках.  
\- Сукин сын!

*  
_\- Пошли пожрем._  
 _\- Иди сам._  
 _\- Слушай, ты. Два варианта. Либо ты ходишь в пиджаке по квартире потому, что куда-то собрался, и тогда пошли пожрем. Либо ты ходишь в пиджаке по квартире потому, что не знаешь, что люди носят что-то еще, и тогда пошли по магазинам. В любом случае придется идти наружу._  
 _\- Ты все-таки щенок, и с тобой надо гулять два раза в день, иначе ты начнешь жевать обои?_  
 _\- Иначе я зажую твою галстук. Вставай!_  
*

\- У меня есть вопросы.  
О, вот этого Локи ждал довольно долго. Почти месяц. Полный лапши, пива, разборок в воспоминаниях, бессмысленной и беззлобной ругани и странной легкости в разговорах.  
\- Слушаю тебя внимательно.  
\- Основных вопросов два. Если ответы окажутся одинаковыми, я, наверное, расстроюсь. Первый: зачем ты меня спас. Второй: зачем тебе авиабомбы.  
\- Второй проще, поэтому я начну с него. Они остались с нападения читаури, я тогда запасался всем, что попадалось под руку, мало ли что пришлось бы использовать. Пока лежат.  
\- Есть не просят, да, мало ли зачем пригодятся. Это я понимаю, конечно, тоже не стал бы выбрасывать авиабомбу. Теперь давай про первый вопрос.  
\- Не знаю.  
\- Чего?  
\- Не знаю! Я поймал тебя случайно, когда следил, как убивают Фьюри. Сначала принял тебя за Бартона. Потом понял, что ты - не то же самое, а потом одно зацепилось за другое, и вот мы здесь.  
Позорище. Мог бы придумать что-нибудь получше.  
\- Мог бы придумать что-нибудь получше, чем “не знаю”.. Подожди-ка. Ты не придумал. Не придумал же?  
\- Нет.  
\- Почему ты решил, что я - это Бартон?  
\- Стрелок, пустой.  
\- Что значит - пустой?  
\- Пустой - это когда от человека остается только оболочка, которая работает, но нет души. Есть тупая слепая преданность, больше ничего. Именно это я сделал с Бартоном. Но он сумел избавиться от этого, живет дальше, поэтому я почти сразу понял, что ты - это не он. А потом понял, что с тобой вообще что-то другое, просто выглядит похоже.  
\- И как он после этого?  
\- Жив, здоров, невосприимчив к магии в принципе, ненавидит меня.  
\- А ты?  
А я собираю тебя заново, пытаясь таким образом исправить все, что сделал с ним - вот что хотелось ответить. Сразу за этой мыслью пришла другая - но ведь это неправда, я только открыл двери, а дальше ты собираешь себя сам. Я только лапшу иногда приношу. Ты, впрочем, и сам можешь ее купить. Так что я? Зачем ты мне, зачем тебе я?  
\- А мне-то что?  
Джеймс откинулся на стуле, сложив руки на груди, и улыбался так, как будто именно это вранье и хотел услышать.  
\- Ага. Ладно, раз ты не провел связь между мной и авиабомбами, что очень мило с твоей стороны - ее проведу я. Как насчет отдать их мне?  
\- Зачем тебе они?  
\- На Трискелион сброшу. У, какие глаза у тебя стали, только ради этого бы стоило так сказать! Но на самом деле, я серьезно. Под Трискелионом три хелликерриера, а внутри дохрена Гидры. Надо только придумать, как отделить ЩИТ от Гидры, выгнать всех нормальных подальше, и можно сбрасывать.  
\- Планирование - не самая сильная твоя сторона, по-твоему. Но это поправимо.  
\- Конечно. Ведь у меня есть ты.


	2. Chapter 2

_\- У нас все равно есть время, а я люблю тебя слушать._   
_\- Почему, кстати?_   
_\- Ты ебнутый настолько, что рядом с тобой я кажусь себе эталоном нормы._

*  
Нужен был какой-то алгоритм. Такой даже можно было написать, если действительно заморочиться. Они целыми днями копались в серверах ЩИТа. Джеймс обложился ноутбуками, обнаружив вполне приличные способности к взламыванию протоколов защиты, а Локи этого и не требовалось - он мог просто оказаться в Трискелионе и смотреть на все сам.  
Он уже не помнил, когда последний раз проводил день в Асгарде целиком. Там как-то обходились без него, а Локи перестал считать это неприемлемым. Оказалось, что все эти государственные дела вполовину не так интересны, как казалось в детстве. По большому счету, оказалось даже, что бессмысленно было лезть на трон, если все равно хочешь гулять по девяти мирам и заниматься гадостями в меру желания и способностей. Но об этом думать не хотелось. Оставить трон Тору, и пусть мучается.  
\- Расскажи мне про Тора.  
\- Понимаешь, в чем с ним дело. Я, конечно, никогда не воспринимал его всерьез, он идиот. Похож на щенка ретривера.  
\- Ты говорил, это я похож на щенка.  
\- Ну, он гораздо больше похож. Бегать, прыгать, лаять. Гулять. Метить мебель. Грызть занавески.  
\- Окей, больше похож. Занавески я точно не грызу.  
\- Да, и я очень рад этому, это все еще моя квартира. Так вот. Он похож на щенка, очень доверчивый, очень дружелюбный. И это все - обман.  
\- То есть - обман?  
\- Обман. Больший, чем я могу соорудить или даже представить, а я могу много. Он, конечно, щенок, но это только так кажется. Внутри у этого идиотского щенка живет молния. Гроза, дождь и молния. Стихия, то есть, и она уже не похожа на щенка - она похожа только на себя самое. С ней нельзя договориться, ее нельзя обмануть, и скорее всего, ты окажешься слабее, просто потому, что это стихия. Он сам еще не знает об этом. Он умеет, конечно, вызвать молнию, но это ерунда, он не понимает главного. А главное то, что он и есть чертова молния.  
\- Он об этом не знает, а ты знаешь?  
\- Да. И лучше бы мне не оказываться в списке его врагов в тот момент, когда он наконец разберется.  
\- Слушай, это все очень серьезно звучит. Если я тебе расскажу про Стива, это тоже будет звучать серьезно. А ведь там есть еще Старк, Бартон, Наташа и Халк, это уже просто никуда не годится. Мы действительно хотим против них выступить?  
\- А мы разве против них будем выступать? Я думал, ты хочешь просто скинуть бомбу на Трискелион.  
\- А я, блядь, думал, что ты мне поможешь нормальный план придумать. Для начала мне нужно понять, как отделить тех, кто работает на Гидру, от тех, кто работает на ЩИТ.  
\- А ты все еще думаешь, что между ними есть разница?  
\- Нет, не думаю. Но мы только что полчаса обсуждали, что не хотим выступать против Мстителей. Если я похерю Гидру - они не будут против, а если я похерю все - наверное, Стив расстроится.  
\- Конечно, мы не можем позволить себе расстраивать национальное достояние.  
\- Заткнись.

*  
_\- Он будет думать, что я не виноват._  
 _\- А тебе хочется упиваться чувством вины?_  
 _\- А у меня его нет. Следи за руками. Он будет думать, что я не виноват, но все равно будет ожидать, что я буду страдать и мучиться. А я не страдаю и не мучаюсь. Не то чтобы я все это сделал бы и сам, но то, что я убил столько людей - не убивает меня. И это убьет его._  
 _\- Иногда мне кажется, что у нас удивительно похожие проблемы._  
*

\- Давай убьем Пирса.  
Они лежали на крыше. Джеймс начал курить, и пришлось его выгнать наверх. А потом и пойти наверх самому - не сидеть же в одиночку в квартире.  
В Нью-Йорке наступала весна.  
\- Иди и убей, в чем проблема? Подожди, а зачем тебе его убивать, если ты все равно хочешь уронить бомбу на все здание?  
Локи обернулся и посмотрел на Джеймса - тот держал сигарету губами и искал по карманам зажигалку. Нервничал, что ли?  
\- Я хочу сам.  
\- До, после или во время того, как будешь ронять бомбу? Лучше не во время.  
Зажигалку он так и не нашел. Сел ровно, и стало очевидно, что действительно нервничает - рука трясется.  
\- Да что с тобой? Хочешь, я прямо сейчас его убью?  
\- А если я скажу, что хочу?  
\- Тогда я это сделаю, и ты можешь даже выбрать способ. Незаметный или показательный, быстрый или медленный? Мне, как ты понимаешь, несложно.  
\- Спасибо. Но я все-таки сам.  
\- Тогда перестань психовать и объясни мне, что у тебя с ним за проблемы.  
\- Не хочу. Ты же можешь.. посмотреть?  
\- Ну давай, принцесса. Раз словами не можешь сказать.  
Джеймс даже не стал огрызаться.  
Локи сел рядом с ним, посмотрел в глаза и нахмурился - таким испуганным не видел уже очень давно. С самого начала не видел.  
\- Дыши.  
\- Ты будешь смотреть или нет?  
\- Буду. Дыши. Давай, вдох, выдох. Я не очень хорош в качестве утешителя, поэтому как-нибудь постарайся сам. Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох. Глаза не закрывай, смотри на меня, можешь ни о чем не думать, я сам найду.  
Положил руку ему на лоб, уже проваливаясь, отметил про себя, что лоб этот мокрый и ресницы дрожат, и пошел искать. Это не заняло много времени. Воспоминания о Пирсе лежали огромной кучей - неразобранные; все время казалось, что стрелок кричит от боли; Пирса никогда не было видно целиком - его заслонял кто-то другой, они менялись местами, и оба тащили стрелка на войну. Только Пирс толкал его в спину, а этот другой - вел за собой.  
А потом Локи узнал этого другого и дернулся так, что выпал обратно наружу, в весну и Нью-Йорк.  
Джеймс трясся целиком, и Локи притянул его к себе.  
\- Во-первых, он ничего не сломал в твоих настоящих воспоминаниях, поэтому это лечится. Во-вторых, он тем не менее знал, что делал, поэтому мы его точно убьем. В-третьих, я теперь знаю, что нам не нужен алгоритм, они все его знают как главу Гидры, и этого нам будет достаточно. Мы убьем его, а потом просто позовем их мстить за него. И когда они сбегутся..  
\- Больной. Ты больной, серьезно. Но мне нравится это слушать.  
\- Ну, раз ты трясешься теперь оттого, что ржешь, все с тобой будет в порядке. Нет, серьезно, я бы сам его убил. Даже я так не делаю - не пытаюсь перемешивать воспоминания.  
\- Ну если даже ты не делаешь, то он точно мудак.  
Смешно.  
\- Это действительно не так сложно, как кажется. Раз мы не знаем, как отличить сторонников Гидры от ЩИТА - значит, они сами тоже не знают. Более того, сами люди тоже не знают - они могут оказаться в ситуации выбора прямо там. Значит, нам нужно всего две вещи. Сигнал Гидре, чтобы они начали вылезать, и сигнал ЩИТу, чтобы они уходили. С первым справиться несложно, он скорее всего уже существует, или эту роль сыграет мертвый Пирс. А вот второй..  
\- А второй должны подавать не мы.  
\- А кто тогда?  
\- Стив.  
\- Ты к нему пойдешь все это объяснять?  
\- Нет, я не пойду. Я вообще пока не хочу с ним встречаться. Но я знаю того, кто пойдет. Фьюри до сих пор не выздоровел, и она должна сейчас помогать Хилл не дать ЩИТу развалиться, она точно заметит..  
\- Оу. Я ее видел мельком в твоей голове, но не думал, что это серьезно…  
\- Ты же с ней встречался.  
\- Я тогда не думал, что ей за семьдесят, она как-то моложе выглядит.  
\- Ты тоже не выглядишь на две тысячи, уймись. В общем, она должна помочь.  
\- Ты знаешь, что она тебя боится?  
\- Не боится она ничего. Только делает вид. Она знает, что я ее помню.  
\- Ты же пытался ее убить.  
\- Если бы не помнил - убил бы. И она знает об этом.  
\- Ну, удачи. Пойдешь с ней встречаться? Можешь подарить цветы и сказать, что от меня. Хотя нет, лучше не надо, я же умер для всех.  
\- Про меня тоже все думают, что я умер, так что давай цветы в другой раз. Сказал бы, что ты можешь пойти со мной, но ты же и так будешь подглядывать.

*  
_\- Как это - сначала спишь с женщиной, потом пытаешься ее убить?_  
 _\- Я не пытался ее убить, я просто в нее выстрелил, она мешала мне выполнить задание. Или тебя интересовала часть, где я с ней сплю? Сплю - не совсем точное слово. Мы либо трахались, либо спал один из нас, пока второй дежурил. Это было давно, я много чему ее научил, а она помогла мне не сойти с ума._  
 _\- Звучит очень романтично._  
 _\- Пиздец, слово “романтично” в твоем исполнении. Надеюсь дожить до конца своих дней и никогда больше не слышать этого. Мне страшно._  
 _\- А ты представляешь, как мне страшно, когда что-то такое со мной происходит?_  
 _\- Пиздец! И ты меня еще спрашиваешь, как это - сначала спишь с кем-то, а потом пытаешься убить?_  
*

Встреча бывших русских убийц началась очень предсказуемо. Джеймс почему-то решил, что будет проще не пытаться с ней связаться заранее. Поэтому он сел в машину и поехал в Вашингтон, собираясь просто найти ее где-нибудь на улице, проследить за ней до квартиры и там и поговорить.  
Локи так и не понял, почему это проще, если она его вычислит еще в Балтиморе. Ну, она и вычислила, наверное. Так или иначе, до Трискелиона Джеймс не доехал, она просто повисла у него на хвосте еще в пригороде.  
Но она была одна. Наверное, и правда не боялась. Он решил, что просто поедет дальше, в центр, и повернул на Мэриленд. Потом понял, что надо съезжать, иначе он упрется в Капитолий - и тогда она его неправильно поймет. Остановился в итоге у Линкольн-парка. Подождал, пока она припаркуется рядом и выйдет из машины, и тоже стал вылезать - с поднятыми руками.  
\- А если бы я проехал еще чуть дальше, мы бы с тобой могли сходить в музей!  
\- Мы не виделись двадцать лет, и ты зовешь меня в музей?  
\- Я подумал, что сразу в постель будет как-то невежливо. Я больше не буду, перестань в меня целиться, Наташа.  
Он стоял напротив нее и улыбался. Не так, как обычно. Почему-то сразу вспомнилась та толпа девчонок, которую Локи видел в его голове - девчонки относились еще ко времени Бруклина. Стало смешно - неужели на Черную Вдову могут действовать такие улыбочки? Но наверное, на нее действовало что-то другое, потому что она рассмеялась и убрала пистолет. Тоже подняла руки, показывая, что они пусты, и пошла к нему.  
\- Женя, двадцать лет, и ни одной открытки, только пуля. Или это была твоя открытка? Она три недели заживала.  
\- Прости, я не хотел, но ты тоже хороша - могла бы бросить этого придурка и уйти. Ладно, ладно, не могла! Прости. Иди сюда. Только давай не будем драться.  
Он обнял ее и кивнул как будто сам себе, а Локи вдруг понял, что это ему - чтобы перестал смотреть.  
\- Как ты сбежал?  
\- Наташа, я расскажу потом. А пока мне нужна помощь.  
Ладно, подумал Локи. Действительно, разберется, можно и не смотреть дальше. Самое интересное уже случилось. А он еще думал, что Вдова влюблена в Клинта Бартона. Какое там. Бартон женат, а того, кто ей действительно нравится, она зовет Женей. Его еще кто-нибудь так зовет, интересно?..  
Вряд ли, подумалось сразу. Все, кто его так мог называть, давно умерли. Только эта рыжая и осталась.

*  
_\- Мне нужна новая одежда и мотоцикл._  
 _\- Иди и добудь их себе, я уверен, ты уже взрослый._  
 _\- Я и собираюсь. Хотел только спросить, почему ты все время в костюме. Ты можешь выглядеть вообще как угодно, а ходишь в черном костюме. Даже рубашка черная._  
 _\- Это стиль, а ты деревенщина._  
 _\- Так понимаю, мой подход “три майки из супермаркета” тебе не близок._  
 _\- Совершенно точно нет. Ты можешь выглядеть как угодно, а выглядишь как бездомный._  
 _\- Ах ты ж сука. Ладно. Ладно, это вызов, и он принят._  
*

Джеймс вернулся в Нью-Йорк на следующий день и нашел Локи на крыше. К тому моменту крыша стала роднее всего остального мира. Май, и можно там жить.  
\- Я пиво принес, будешь?  
\- Буду. Мог бы сразу сказать, что идешь на свидание, я бы даже не пытался за тобой проследить.  
\- Ха, спасибо. Нет, это не было свидание, и спасибо, что присмотрел, она могла и не поверить сразу.  
\- Она знает, как ты сбежал?  
\- Нет, я когда-нибудь потом расскажу. Она согласилась помочь и без этого.  
Локи посмотрел на него с подозрением.  
\- Что она сделает?  
\- Она уберет Старка и Клинта, заставит Марию организовать работу ЩИТа так, чтобы убрать в нужное время из Трискелиона максимальное количество людей, и поговорит со Стивом.  
\- Да это просто праздник какой-то. Где подвох?  
\- В том, что я соврал, что возьму здание штурмом. Уберу только тех, кто будет мешать, и заставлю Пирса слить всю информацию о Гидре в сеть.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что это вообще не то, что мы планировали? Блядь.  
\- Мы еще подумаем. Хватит ругаться.  
Ругаться действительно не хотелось, и они пили пиво молча. Хотелось уже что-нибудь поменять. Они уже два месяца торчали в этой квартире, выпили чертову уйму пива, съели кучу коробок с лапшой; в ведь начинали с того, что Джеймс чуть не прирезал Локи в дверях квартиры, а теперь вот пиво. Кстати, об этом начале.  
\- Ты при первой встрече сказал, что только друзья зовут тебя Баки.  
\- Ты хочешь спросить, достаточно ли мы уже друзья, чтобы ты тоже так делал? Если хочешь.  
\- Нет, не хочу, тогда я точно буду думать, что ты похож на щенка. Но Джим мне больше нравится, чем Джеймс.  
\- Пусть будем Джим.  
Это было уже четвертое имя для стрелка, если считать “Женю”. Скоро перегонит его самого по количеству имен. Женя. Смешно.  
\- И еще важный момент. Если это все же было свидание. Ты что, ходил на свидание с одной из самых потрясающих женщин на планете вот в этом? Толстовка? Это все, на что ты способен?  
\- Я передам Наташе твой комплимент при случае, и да, в чем твоя проблема с одеждой, человек-костюм?  
\- Да это просто позор. Так продолжаться не может.  
\- То, что ты ходишь в костюмах все время - еще не делает тебя иконой стиля.  
\- То, что ты не можешь придумать ничего лучше толстовки - делает тебя идиотом. Хватит. Ты же из тридцатых, ты должен понимать в костюмах. Иначе это так никогда и не будет свиданием, и ты ее упустишь.  
\- Сможешь сам за ней начать бегать, раз она тебе так нравится.  
\- Нет уж. Я несколько староват для нее.  
\- А выглядишь неплохо.  
\- Это потому, что я в костюме. Завтра купим тебе такой же.  
\- Не хочу такой же, хочу лучше.  
\- То есть ты все-таки что-то понимаешь в костюмах.

*  
_\- Джим!_  
 _\- Нет, нет, нет. Все-таки нет. Не работает. Так меня никто не называл, кроме отца._  
 _\- Джиииим._  
 _\- Давай сойдемся на чем-нибудь другом._  
 _\- Джим._  
 _\- Что, блядь. Что?_  
 _\- Джимми._  
 _\- Еще хуже. Так говорила только мама!_  
 _\- Ладно, давай и правда сойдемся на чем-то другом._  
*

Они начали собачиться по поводу внешнего вида и не смогли остановиться - выкатили друг другу все претензии. Вообще все. Закончилось это предсказуемо.  
\- А тебе твоя челка стрелять не мешает?  
\- Это ты мне говоришь? Я хотя бы умею волосы в хвост собирать!  
\- Да, но у меня это вроде как прическа, а у тебя просто “то, что отросло за семьдесят лет”.  
\- А у тебя - за тысячу. Так. Давай сделку. Я схожу к парикмахеру, если ты научишься делать хвост. Пиздец, я тебе что-то богохульное предложил, да? Волосы являются частью твоей божественной сущности?  
\- Сделка принята. Я просто буду надеяться, что парикмахер и твой длинный язык укоротит.  
Они поспорили и разошлись, а когда встретились вновь, Локи потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы опознать Джима. Тот был доволен и выглядел на двадцать пять лет хорошей жизни, а не на тридцать сложной, как обычно. Хвост стал короче, а вся щетина осталась где-то в салоне, и теперь он был похож на свои старые фотографии куда больше.  
Пришлось выдержать свою часть сделки.  
\- А тебе идет.  
\- Я похож на лошадь, по-моему.  
\- Нет, не похож. На человека похож.  
\- Это комплимент, по-твоему?

Дальше стало только хуже, потому что Джим решил, что им непременно нужно идти в магазины с одеждой вместе. Фокус с проекцией, которая меняла одежду по щелчку пальцев, Джима не впечатлил - даже тогда, когда проекция перестала изображать Локи и стала отражением его самого. Настоящий Джим на это только усмехнулся.  
\- Выгляжу и правда как бездомный. Даже с этой стрижкой.  
\- Хоть какая-то польза от всех моих стараний.  
\- Да. А теперь идем искать мне костюм.  
Костюмом дело не обошлось, конечно. Остановились они только тогда, когда стало неудобно таскать все эти вещи из магазина в магазин, а Локи понял, что как минимум треть рубашек в этих пакетах принадлежит ему. Домой шли долго, почему-то пешком. Джим закинул за спину бумажные пакеты, выудил телефон из кармана, позвонил Наташе и стал болтать с ней ни о чем. Локи шел рядом, не особенно прислушиваясь. Ткнул пальцем в расстегнутый рукав белой джимовой рубашки. Рука стала выглядеть как живая.  
Джим даже не вздрогнул.


	3. Chapter 3

Пора было начинать, но они все тянули с этим. Локи целыми днями торчал в Асгарде. Ему все казалось, что троица воинов начала подозревать его в том, что он совсем не Один. Два месяца потребовалось на это. Для их тупых голов - срок очень маленький.  
Он только убедился в своих подозрениях, когда они вместе с Сиф в очередной раз вернулись из похода - Сиф молчала все время аудиенции, которое было им отведено, и только смотрела на него. Что-то все искала на его лице. Нашла, наверное - ничего не сказав, улыбнулась ему презрительно. Она никогда не смотрела так на Всеотца.  
Надо было что-то менять. Доказать никто ничего не мог - ни он им, ни они ему; драться никто пока не собирался, но это явно было делом времени. Тора не было, без него они ни черта не могли решить, но ведь и сами по себе они были проблемой.  
С головой, забитой всем этим, Локи спустился в Мидгард; оказался сразу в квартире, и тут пришлось отвлечься от тревоги на окружающую действительность.  
Квартира была пуста - но это само по себе ничего не значило.  
В ней был разгром. Пожалуй, только ящики с оружием и остались целы. Мебель была переломана вся. В стене темнела аккуратная квадратная дыра, точно соответствующая по размерам маленькому столику.  
Джима не было и на крыше, зато там стояла бутылка с остатками виски. Локи забрал ее с собой и пошел обратно вниз.  
Через час бутылка была пуста, и Локи запустил ею в дыру на стене - все равно вокруг был бедлам; находиться в бедламе, устроенном кем-то другим, было непривычно. Было немного жалко квартиру, но гораздо больше было злости на Джима - какого черта он тут устроил? И где он, собственно, шляется, дурной блудный кошак? Стоило отойти буквально на три дня, черт бы его побрал.

Кошак явился ближе к ночи. Локи открыл один глаз, опознал на нем жилет, тяжелые ботинки и маску и проснулся окончательно. От Джима пахло кровью и гарью; Локи два часа собирался наорать на него за разнос квартиры, но даже сказать ничего не смог. Просто смотрел. Почему-то казалось, что это не Джим, а Зимний Солдат, и было обидно - как в детстве, за разрушенный песочный замок. Так долго его строил, и все насмарку?..  
Но солдат снял маску и снова стал Джимом.  
\- Не смотри на меня так, они первые начали.  
Локи ошалел. Джим заржал, глядя на него, и сел прямо на пол.  
\- Кто начал первым? Это же ты разнес квартиру! Я даже не возьмусь определить, сколько трупов там, откуда ты пришел! Что за дерьмо происходит?  
\- Ладно, они не начали первые, я начал.  
\- Нормально объясни!  
\- Да подожди ты! Объясняю. Я встретил Ситвелла на улице. Здесь, в Нью-Йорке. Вчера. Случайно.  
Дальше он мог, конечно, не объяснять.  
\- Он меня не узнал. Он идиот, конечно, но ладно, я и сам себя с трудом узнаю. Я пошел за ним..  
Ну, и стоило планировать атаку на Гидру, спрашивается.  
\- .. у них были еще подопытные в криокамерах, но я их почти не видел, а теперь, когда меня они потеряли, они выжигают мозги еще каким-то бедным ублюдкам..  
Тьфу ты черт, а вот это надо было проверить с самого начала. Теперь, наверное, поздно уже.  
\- ..я вернулся сюда, сначала не знал, что делать, и думал дождаться тебя. Меня хватило на пару часов, потом я психанул, разнес все здесь и пошел разносить все там.  
Очень тщательно разнес, между прочим. Из мебели только диван и остался. Придурок.  
\- .. тридцать пять трупов.  
\- Сколько?  
\- Хотя нет, не тридцать пять. Они же потом подкрепление выслали. Их я уже не считал.  
\- Да ты совсем больной. Ты же даже не ранен.  
\- Угу. Да. Этих ублюдков с выжженными мозгами тоже пришлось убить, иначе они бы убили меня.  
\- Ладно.  
Джим уставился на него.  
\- Ладно, и все? Я все похерил, блядь, все наши планы, похерил твою квартиру..  
\- Вот если бы ты похерил ящик с бомбой, было бы плохо. А так - пока ничего. Мы собирались начинать с Пирса, но теперь вместо него начали с тридцати пяти трупов, какая разница. Основная идея была в том, чтобы разворошить это гнездо.  
\- Ну, с этим я справился, наверное.  
\- Ага, молодец. Если справишься еще с тем, чтобы смыть с себя всю кровь - будешь еще лучше. Проваливай в душ, мне нужно время на подумать.  
\- Как прикажете, мой царь.  
\- Пошел вон.  
Джим поднялся с пола и отвесил Локи поклон.

*  
_\- Испугался, когда встретил его?_  
 _\- Конечно. Того, что могу сделать._  
 _\- Он мертв?_  
 _\- Ну да. Не отпросился домой с работы пораньше. Так что когда я вернулся, он еще был там._

*  
Локи смотрел на телефон. Телефон звонил.  
Разрывался.  
Наташа звонит вам в пятый раз, а вы не берете трубку, Женя.  
Джим выперся из душа и заорал:  
\- Да выключи эту срань!  
\- Не могу, это Романова.  
\- А на кой черт она звонит! Да, это все я сделал, что теперь, пресс-конференцию устраивать?  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я взял трубку и передал ей это?  
Телефон зазвонил в шестой раз. Джим бросил полотенце на пол и ответил на звонок.  
\- Нат. Да. Не ори. Почему ты вообще орешь? Сорок четыре, и что, мы с тобой устраивали бойни куда хуже, остановись и скажи мне, почему ты орешь.  
Он замолчал. Наташа договорила что-то очень короткое, и ее голос из трубки перестало быть слышно.  
Джим закрыл глаза.  
\- Нат..  
Но она уже, видимо, не слушала.  
\- Блядь!  
\- Только телефон не разбивай.  
Джим кинул телефоном в диван и закрыл лицо руками.  
\- Надо же было так проебаться. Господи.  
\- Да что? Ты наследил? Они сюда за тобой придут?  
\- Нет, конечно. Просто Гидра спустила всех собак искать меня, Наташа узнала об этом и нашла мой файл.  
\- И что нового она могла оттуда узнать?  
\- Ты, блядь, не поверишь.  
Он посмотрел на Локи.  
\- Она не знала, что Джеймс Барнс - это я. Я и сам не знал, конечно, пока ты не вернул мне мои воспоминания. Но для нее это новая информация.  
\- Что она будет с ней делать?  
\- Проблема не в ней, Наташа умеет хранить секреты.  
\- А в ком тогда?  
\- В Старке. Мстители уже давно не доверяют Фьюри, и у Старка свои способы узнавать новости. Так что рано или поздно эта дрянь дойдет до Старка, и он просто принесет это Стиву.  
\- Ты же не думал, что все, что ты сделал за последние пятьдесят лет, можно держать в секрете?  
\- Я не хотел, чтобы он узнал обо всем этом так. Из файла. С моими фотографиями.  
\- Это что, неудачные фотографии?  
Джим выпрямился и начал ржать.  
\- Ну, да, не очень. Сука, на них мне руку отрезают, они и правда могли получиться не очень!  
\- Ну вот, гораздо лучше, королева драмы. Можешь пойти и сдаться ему сейчас, пока он не успел узнать обо всем от Старка. Сколько времени у нас есть?  
\- Четыре часа. Это ты меня обозвал королевой драмы?  
\- “Я не хотел, чтобы он узнал обо всем так”!  
\- Заткнись. Четыре часа. Еще есть время пожрать и подумать.  
\- И еще пива выпить? Нет, давай как-то побыстрее. Я, кстати, вспомнил, как нам попасть туда побыстрее. Пошли на крышу.  
\- А на крыше что, вертолет?  
\- Лучше.

Через две минуты они уже стояли на крыше, и Джим орал.  
\- Я живу здесь два месяца!  
\- Это правда.  
\- Даже больше!  
\- Даже больше.  
\- Мы торчали на этой крыше сто раз!  
\- Ну, не сто, наверное. Но много, действительно.  
\- Сукин сын.  
Джим смотрел на Локи и явно не мог заткнуться. Мелочь, а приятно - удалось удивить его наконец. Почему-то проекция, которая изображала самого Джима, не оказала такого эффекта.  
\- Объясни мне, как это возможно, что я ни разу не въебался в него лбом.  
\- Магия.  
\- Какая нахер магия!  
На крыше стоял джет ЩИТа, на котором Локи улетал с хелликерриера в Нью-Йорк. Как оставил его тогда здесь, так и он стоял. Стоило сказать спасибо Бартону.  
\- Ты не был в той части крыши ни разу. Там чары, отводящие внимание.  
\- И его собственная маскировка.  
\- Ну да.  
\- Ооох, сука.  
\- Если ты собираешься разоряться еще полчаса, я пойду за пивом, и все наши планы накроются.  
\- Нет, ладно, поехали. Но это звучит как вызов. Придется тебя тоже удивить.  
\- Да я удивлюсь уже, если ты перестанешь наконец стоять столбом и вытащишь сюда ящики из квартиры!  
Джим, матерясь уже себе под нос, побежал вниз.  
Через две минуты он уже выпер наверх ящик с бомбой, еще через четыре вернулся с огромной черной сумкой, еще через четыре они уже были в воздухе, и Джим одной рукой держал штурвал, а другой искал в сумке очки. До Вашингтона оставалось минут двадцать; Джим собирался выпрыгнуть вниз, на Трискелион, и пойти искать Пирса - прямо по головам Страйка. А замаскированный джет вместе с Локи и бомбой должен был находиться наверху и ждать сигнала.

*  
_\- Хорошо, я повторюсь. Наши варианты. Напасть в ближайшие два часа. Напасть в ближайшие четыре часа. Напасть завтра._  
 _\- Не нападать._  
 _\- Нет, это не вариант._  
*

Все это работало как часы. Джим подвесил джет над Трискелионом, открыл люк и спрыгнул. На крыше его уже ждали, но это вполне вписывалось в его планы.  
Локи вернулся за штурвал и увидел, как с юга к ним летит еще один джет, а за ним две точки. Сел, проверил высоту и маскировку, поднялся на всякий случай повыше и закрыл глаза.  
Твою мать. Вот тебе и четыре часа, Романова. Им даже трех не понадобилось.  
А Джим еще не хотел, чтобы его ненаглядный капитан “узнал обо всем этом так”. Чем битва в коридорах Трискелиона лучше, чем фотографии из личного дела - оставалось загадкой.  
До следующей мысли “я ведь тоже не хотел, чтобы Тор узнал обо всем этом так” Локи дойти не успел. Джет тряхнуло, он дернулся в кресле - и поймал себя на том, что не хочет открывать глаза.  
Вот если зажмуриться и сделать вид, что не слышал… Но джет тряхнуло еще раз, он встал и пошел открывать люк.  
На минуту он еще задумался над тем, чтобы накинуть на себя чью-нибудь шкуру. Пилот ЩИТа. Джим. Ник Фьюри. Да хоть Сиф, кто угодно может быть в этом джете, кроме него самого.  
А потом понял, что не хочет. Устал.  
Люк открылся, и внутрь влетел Тор.  
Локи хватило секунды, чтобы понять, что они с братом перехитрили друг друга. Тор не знал, что найдет здесь его, Мстители просто засекли джет, и он отправился проверять.  
Надо было все же притвориться Фьюри, а теперь было поздно.  
\- Локи?..  
Тор выглядел так, как будто увидел мару. Стоял и смотрел. Хватило его ненадолго - он поставил молот на пол и пошел прямо на него. Локи отшатнулся, решив почему-то, что брат собирается его задушить - прямо так, голыми руками.  
Вместо этого Тор обнял его и прижал к себе так, что стало больно дышать. Локи попытался высвободиться; Тор отстранился, но только затем, чтобы ткнуться лбом ему в лоб.  
Локи лихорадочно пытался понять, что знает или чего не знает Тор. Хотелось прямо сразу сдаться с повинной: Один в доме престарелых - это сделал я, стрелок, разносящий Трискелион под ними - я, джет украл - я, и бомба тоже моя.  
Но Тору было все равно. Он открыл глаза, отпустил Локи и наконец посмотрел на него прямо.  
\- Знаешь, мне кажется, я должен спросить, что ты натворил.  
\- Спроси.  
\- Не хочу.  
\- Но ведь натворил же.  
\- Не сомневаюсь. Но я не хочу знать, Локи. Я просто рад, что ты жив.  
У Тора в ухе торчал наушник, из которого было слышно, как орет Старк. Что-то взорвалось - было слышно и снизу, и в наушнике.  
Локи сполз по стене на пол.  
Все это нужно было как-то решать. Может быть, остановить Джима, хотя его черта с два остановишь. Но сбрасывать бомбу уже точно не хотелось. Слишком много всего.  
Тор сел рядом.  
\- Локи, посмотри на меня. Расскажи мне, как остановить того, кто там внизу. К нему даже Старк не может подобраться. Что за ужас ты нашел? Это опять контроль над разумом?  
Локи улыбнулся против воли.  
\- Это прозвучит странно, но нет. Это не я.  
\- Кто же тогда?  
\- Те, кого он сейчас убивает. Я бы на вашем месте ему не мешал.  
В наушнике опять что-то взорвалось. А потом треск прекратился, и Локи отчетливо услышал Капитана.  
Капитан приказывал не стрелять.

*  
_\- Короче, вышло совершенно идиотски. Я положил почти весь Страйк, пробиваюсь дальше к Пирсу, и тут прилетели эти. Какой-то мудак отстрелил с меня очки, чуть ли не Старк. А когда я ломанулся в следующий коридор, там был Стив. Я хотел уйти, чтобы не драться с ним, но Стив не дал. Чуть не убил меня щитом, идиот._  
 _\- Было бы довольно глупо._  
 _\- Не говори. Так вот, я ловлю этот щит, отправляю его подальше в стену, и тут Стив налетает на меня просто с кулаками. Я тупо не смог выписать ему в его глупую рожу._  
 _\- А этого бы хватило, думаешь?_  
 _\- Железным кулаком? Ну наверное. Так или иначе, я не смог, и он сбил с меня маску._  
 _\- Тьфу._  
 _\- Ага. Вот и весь театр. Он такой: Баки?.. А я, понимаешь, столько раз представлял себе этот момент, как мы наконец встретимся и обнимемся.. и вместо этого стою и ору - Стиви, блядь, хули ты сделал с ебаной маской?_  
*

Тор так и сидел с ним на полу джета, то расспрашивая его о чем-то, то замолкая. Иногда они отвлекались на бой внизу. После приказа Капитана Тор спросил их, нужно ли им помочь, и Романова ответила ему, что они и так справляются.  
Потом Тор еще какое-то время вслушивался в разговор и наконец удивленно посмотрел на Локи.  
\- Они объединились с твоим чудовищем и идут на руководство ЩИТа, насколько я понял..  
\- Это все еще не я.  
\- Я, в общем, не имел этого в виду.  
\- Да у тебя все на лице написано. Это действительно не я. Просто он борется за правду, а твоим друзьям хватило ума присоединиться.  
\- Он борется за правду - против кого?..  
\- Гидры.  
Бои шли, видимо, во всем здании; Гидра сначала пыталась поймать Джима, потом Джима и всех Мстителей вместе с ним. Скорее всего, к Мстителям присоединился и сам ЩИТ - Фьюри все же не был совсем уж дураком. Локи решил, что видимо, бомба не понадобится, но все ждал сигнала от Джима, тот должен был связаться с джетом напрямую.  
Вместо этого в наушнике Тора вдруг раздалось отчетливое:  
\- Эй, Серфер!  
Локи опешил, но Тор только ухмыльнулся и нажал на кнопку в ухе.  
\- Чего тебе, Тони?  
\- Я не знаю, где ты там и кого ты нашел в том сраном джете, но новоявленный друг детства Капитана Сосульки просит передать тебе сообщение…  
\- Слушаю.  
\- Он говорит, чтобы ты сказал его второму пилоту, что ничего больше не нужно. Кто у него там второй пилот, черт возьми?  
\- Я передам.  
\- Эй!  
Тор выключил наушник и посмотрел на Локи так, как будто хотел что-то спросить, но стеснялся.  
\- Что.  
\- Не буду спрашивать, что еще вы планировали такого, что это уже не нужно.  
\- Лучше не надо.  
\- Да. Но - второй пилот?  
Локи улыбнулся.  
\- Ну, раз он так сказал.

*  
_\- Ты не захочешь, да, прийти к ним?_  
 _\- Как кто? Бывший враг? У тебя что, приглашение на две персоны, и ты зовешь меня как плюс одного?_  
 _\- Нет, у меня нет приглашения. Но ты мог бы прийти - как мой друг._  
 _\- Мне льстит это определение.._  
 _\- Заткнись._  
 _\- Я серьезно. Но - нет. То, что я сделал для тебя, никогда не перевесит Нью-Йорк. Они даже не будут знать, к сожалению, что именно это было - ты просто вернулся к ним, живым и здоровым._  
 _\- Почему к сожалению?_  
 _\- Потому что они будут думать, что с тобой все в порядке. А мы оба знаем, что это не так._  
*

Они сошлись с Тором на том, что встретятся в Асгарде, и Тор улетел к своим друзьям. Джим, видимо, был с ними, и Локи решил, что делать здесь больше особенно нечего - и повел джет обратно в Нью-Йорк.  
Сел на крыше, оставил бомбы внутри джета и пошел вниз в квартиру. Там ничего не поменялось - все так же куски мебели повсюду. Один целый диван.  
Локи нашел пиво в холодильнике. Еды там, конечно, не было.  
Потом стало интересно, что написано в новостях. Ноутбук валялся под диваном.  
В новостях ничего не было понятно, но покопавшись, Локи понял, что они сделали - просто слили все файлы Гидры в сеть. Удивился сам себе - ведь это куда лучше, чем бомба на здание. Это бомба на все их здания. Глупо было бы просто взорвать их.  
И тут в квартире открылась дверь.  
\- Я боялся, что не найду тебя здесь!  
Джим был опять весь в крови. Второй раз за день.  
\- А куда бы я ушел?..  
\- Мало ли? В Асгард? Я почему-то решил, что наши планы выполнены - и ты теперь уйдешь.  
А я ведь тоже боялся не найти тебя здесь, подумал Локи. Усмехнулся себе. Вляпался, кажется.  
Вслух выдал только:  
\- Не раньше, чем получу объяснения по поводу “второго пилота”.  
Джим заржал.  
\- И не раньше, чем ты здесь уберешься! Это моя квартира, во что ты ее превратил?  
\- Ха. Как прикажете, мой царь.  
\- Заткнись! И еще ты должен рассказать, что произошло.  
\- Так заткнуться или рассказывать?  
\- Идиот!  
Посмотрел на Джима и тоже заржал.  
\- Пошли за лапшой. Ты не привел за собой хвоста из своих новых друзей?  
\- Нет. Они все в Башне. Это, кстати, недалеко.  
\- К черту Башню.  
\- Ты встретился с ним?  
\- Ну конечно. Скорее, правда, он встретился со мной.  
\- Так понимаю, раз ты жив, то все в порядке?  
\- Ну, пока он не разобрался в том, что я сделал с Одином - да.  
\- То есть еще день у тебя есть.  
\- Может, даже два.  
\- Есть время на лапшу и убраться.  
\- Начни с душа и менее кровавых шмоток.

*  
_\- Ну и как, тебе стало легче жить, когда вы наконец встретились?.._  
 _\- Не знаю пока. Мы же и правда успели вовремя, Стив не успел прочесть дело. То есть он просто шел на очередное задание ЩИТа и встретил там меня._  
 _\- Он просто счастлив и не задается вопросом, как так вышло?.._  
 _\- Рано или поздно задастся, конечно. Скорее рано. Он видел, как я убил Пирса._  
 _\- Тьфу ты черт. А что ты сделал?_  
 _\- В лицо выстрелил. Вышло очень некрасиво, с близкого расстояния и крупный калибр._  
 _\- Закрытый гроб._  
 _\- Крематорий, и никакого оркестра._  
*

Они напивались долго и старательно - до рассвета. До действительно пьяного состояния, конечно, так и не дошли, но было приятно болтать и продолжать пить. Сначала о том, что у них вышло с Гидрой. Потом о Капитане. Джим боялся, что тот так и не поймет, а Локи не мог его успокоить. Капитан действительно мог не понять. Потом об остальных Мстителях - Джиму казалось, что они будут в состоянии простить Локи, а тот был уверен, что нет. Пытались понять, кто из них знает, как Джим сбежал; сошлись на кандидатуре Романовой, а остальных признали идиотами. Джиму понравился Тор, и он, уже не совсем трезвый, попытался заставить Локи обещать “больше не ссориться с братом”. Потом, правда, передумал - понял, наверное, что это невозможно.

Следующее утро началось парадоксальным образом - со стука в дверь квартиры.  
Локи высунулся из спальни. Джим валялся на диване, мебель так и лежала повсюду.  
Пришлось ткнуть его коленкой в бок. Джим открыл один глаз и уставился на Локи.  
Стук продолжался.

\- Во-первых, сейчас только десять утра, во-вторых, кто вообще может сюда стучать? Ты что, идиот, дал кому-то этот адрес?..  
\- Это Стив.  
\- Что? Какого черта?..  
\- Прости. Я идиот. Он тоже идиот. Я дал ему адрес, потому что не смог выстоять против этих щенячьих глаз, а он приперся с утра пораньше..  
Джим встал, завернулся в простыню и поплелся к двери.  
\- Я сейчас скажу, чтобы он пришел позже, или мы с ним пойдем куда-нибудь..  
\- Безнадежно. Нет, ладно, пусть заходит.  
\- А ты?  
\- А меня он не увидит. Зато увидит весь бардак, который ты тут развел. Может, поможет тебе убраться?  
Джим осоловело уставился на Локи.  
\- Что значит - не увидит? Ты же здесь.  
\- Открой, и узнаешь.

Джим нахмурился и пошел к двери. Прежде чем открыть, еще раз обернулся.  
Локи только кивнул.  
Джим повернул ключ и дернул дверь на себя, и Капитан с порога чуть не упал внутрь. Неловко полез к Джиму обниматься. Тот попытался ответить, но мешала простыня вокруг одной руки. Капитана это явно не смущало, и Джима он отпускать не хотел, но тот вывернулся и опять обернулся на Локи.  
Локи смотрел на них обоих и смеялся. Вслух.  
\- Да успокойся ты, он меня не видит.  
Джим попытался одними губами спросить - почему?  
\- Магия!  
Джим сделал страшные глаза, и Локи засмеялся снова.


End file.
